


Make Me Forget

by c0ohearteu



Category: KaoEarth - Fandom
Genre: Kaoearth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0ohearteu/pseuds/c0ohearteu
Relationships: KaoEarth - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Make Me Forget

Earth throws back another shot of tequilla as he quietly sits alone at the almost deserted bar.

The sun was still out and it was definitely way too early for a drink, but this has been one of the worst days of his life. The drive back from the airport was probably the longest drive he'd ever had. It wasn't the distance that got him... Just Title's stoic face, replaying in his head, as he coldly turned away. He just wanted to shut the world out and drown in sorrows in alcohol. Maybe then he would forget the way it felt when the love of his life got on an airplane and left him for good. 

"Fuck," he mutters under his breath as he signals for the bartender to bring him another one.

It felt like the world as he had known it had ended, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with himself now. He lost count of just how many shots he had thrown back. All he knew was that he needed it. He needed it to dull the soul-crushing pain that was suffocating him. He just needed to forget... Even just for one moment.

The bartender drops a bigger glass in front of him this time and it catches his attention. Earth tilts his head and gives him a curious look. 

"Don't look at me. This is from that guy over there," he says, pointing at the other end of the bar. 

He looks over in surprise. He really didn't notice that anyone else was there. It was too dark to make out a face, but the kind stranger nodded and lifted his own glass in the air, prompting Earth to return the gesture. He brings the glass to his mouth but stops just before the alcohol makes it to his lips. The young man puts the glass down and returns to staring at the dingy bar surface. 

"Not a fan of whiskey, huh?" 

The voice beside him is so low and full, that it's almost jarring. The kind stranger has taken a seat beside him, carrying his own glass in his hand.

It's the first time that Earth is able to see his features, and the instant attraction he felt takes him by surprise. The stranger's hair falls across his forehead haphazardly, but it doesn't do anything to hide his strong eyebrows. His eyes are kind but sad, betraying the sweet smile on his face. Instantly he can tell that they share something in common--some sort of pain.

"No, it's not that," the young man says, feeling his face blushing. "I just... I don't want to mix drinks. I've been taking tequila..." 

The stare that the stranger gives him is more than enough to send shivers down his spine. He noticed that the stranger's eyes were fixed on his lips, and Earth automatically licks them carefully in response. His reflex must have had some effect as the stranger shifted nervously in his seat.

"How about I take a shot of tequila and we call it even. Let's live a little," he says, smirking at his own remark. 

That damn smirk made Earth's heart beat faster. He watches carefully as the stranger lifts his hand in the air and makes his order. As they both wait, the young man can't help but notice his wide chest and broad shoulders that were hunched over the bar. His eye casually drifted down the stool as he realizes that the stranger can barely fit his thighs on the seat cushion. 

Whoever this was who was giving him attention, his body was indeed inviting, but the drink arrives before Earth can let his thoughts go any further. The stranger's finger circles the rim of the shot glass slowly, making Earth gulp nervously in response.

"You really don't have to do that," the young man says, pointing to the drink. 

"It's two in the afternoon on a weekday and we're trying to get shit-faced drunk. We deserve this, don't you think?" he says, looking Earth straight in the eye. 

How could he refuse such a valid point? They clink their glasses together and gulp down each other's drink, never taking their eyes off each other.

"Mmm..." Earth says, surprisingly enjoying the way the liquid smoothly slid down his throat. "Looks like I've been drinking the wrong thing. Whiskey deserves some of my attention," the young man asks, smirking himself.

The stranger stares at him with a smile, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. 

"So... Break up?" he asks.

Earth is suddenly embarrassed at the ring that he had been swirling around in his fingers since he arrived at the bar. He quickly shoves it in his pocket, his face turning crimson. "Yeah... You?"

"Got laid off," the stranger says, running his fingers through his dark raven hair. "Eight years of my life down the drain. How about you?"

"Three," the young man replies. 

The stranger drunkenly smiles and wags his finger in front of Earth. His wrist is so close to the young man's face that he catches a whiff of his cologne. It was clean and citrus--something that he didn't expect from the man's manly and rugged looks.

"I win," the stranger says. 

Earth definitely wasn't the sort of person to do something like he was thinking of doing, but something told him that they needed each other at this moment. His let his eyes drift over the stranger one more time as he gathered the courage to say what he had been thinking.

"Listen... Do you wanna get out of here?" he asks, so fast that you would almost miss it if you weren't paying attention. 

The stranger plays with the shot glass on the bar table, the radio silence making the young man nervous. He stands up and slips his hand in his pocket, laying down a few bills on the bar.

"Lead the way," the stranger says, with a look in his eye that could have only been lust. 

Earth takes a few bills and lays it on the counter too, and in no time, the pair find themselves under the scorching heat of the afternoon sun. 

The young man feels the pressure of trying to find a place for them fast, and he doesn't really know what would be acceptable to his new friend. He figures, the only way to find out was to try something--anything. "There's a place across the street. It's not fancy or anything but..."

"It's fine," the stranger says, stumbling a bit over his own feet. "Any room is fine."

They reach the dingy motel and Earth immediately notices that this was the sort of place that was used to two men coming for a room in the middle of the day. He quickly pays and gets a key, his hands getting cold and clammy. The stranger says nothing the entire time but he could feel his eyes crawl all over him, the desire slowly building up inside of him. 

They walk quickly together in the room, not wanting to waste any time. Earth's hands were shaking so much that he couldn't get the key in the hole.

"Let me," the stranger says, his hands grazing Earth's. The young man quietly gasps at the first contact, not expecting the heat that was radiating off of them to be so electric.

Soon, they were in the room alone, with only the faint sound of an old television set breaking the awkward silence. They were both standing there, staring each other down in a drunken haze. There was a thick sense of desperation in the air. Nothing was more important than the need to feel better than they did at that moment. Earth could already feel his bulge straining against his pants as he makes the decision to finally act on his impulsive decision.

"Fuck it," he says, as he lunges towards the stranger, grasping his face in his hands and locking him in a hot and passionate kiss. 

The stranger responds quickly as his tongue finds his way into the young man's mouth, their lips colliding violently. 

Earth quickly takes off his shirt, exposing his torso and the stranger's mouth falls open at how the younger man's body feels in his hands. He was soft and smooth, but firm at the same time. The stranger's kisses linger down Earth's neck and he nips at his shoulders, his hands exploring the young man's trim waist. 

"Wait," Earth says breathlessly. "What's your name?"

The stranger comes up and looks at Earth, lust dripping from his beautiful brown eyes.

"Kao."

Kao grabs Earth's waist and pulls him close, both of them pushing each other to the bed as they continue with their passionate kiss. The older man returns the favor and unbuttons his shirt hastily as Earth struggles to help.

"Shit," the younger man says breathlessly, as he looks upon Kao's bare chest and torso. It was easily one of the best bodies that he had ever seen in his life. 

"That's nothing," Kao says, with that damn smirk again. The older man pushes Earth onto the bed, taking his belt off as the latter watches. 

His eyes can't help drifting towards the bulge in Kao's pants as he feels his growing erection aching to break free from his own clothing.

"I'm a bit rough... Is that okay?" Kao asks, coiling one end of the belt around his palm. 

"More pain, more pleasure," Earth replies, his eyes hooded with lust. 

Their lips reconnect as Kao takes Earth's wrists and ties them to the head of the bed with his belt. The young man moans as the leather bites into his skin, with Kao not leaving much space for him to wriggle about. Kao gets on top of him and their bare chests heave against each other.

"Shut up, okay," Kao says forcefully as he grabs Earth's jaw with one hand. "I don't want to hear a sound."

He forcefully kisses the young man and grinds their erections together as Earth does his best not to moan at the pleasure of the friction between them. He tries to grind into Kao more but the older man coyly pulls away to focus his attention on the Earth's upper body. His tongue explores each surface of Earth's chest as he writhes in pleasure. The older man's tongue draws torturously slow circles around Earth's hardened nipples and the young man couldn't do anything but let his eyes roll to the back of his head in ecstacy. 

Kao begins to resume the passionate kiss that they shared and starts to bite at Earth's plump lips until they both start to taste a tint of blood in the kiss. The pain and the pleasure is almost too much for Earth to bear and he moans despite Kao's firm warning.

"I thought I told you to shut up," he says as he abruptly stops the kiss and looks at Earth in the eye. The young man immediately regrets letting any sound escape his mouth, and is suddenly overcome with anticipation. He is helpless, with his hands over his head, not being able to do anything but surrender to Kao's desires. 

The older man starts to unbutton Earth's pants and slips them off, flipping the young man around so that he is now lying flat on his stomach. His wrists ache, tangled by the sudden motion, but Kao's tongue in his ear distracts from the way the leather is cutting into his skin. 

"Is it too much?" Kao whispers, his hot breath sending shivers down Earth's spine.

"I don't care. Make me forget, Kao. Make me forget him," Earth pleads, a tear streaming down his cheek. 

Kao is taken aback by the desperate tone in the young man's voice. He looks at Earth with pity but he could understand the need to forget. He needed that too... Both of them did. 

He kisses the tear away and reaches under to grab the younger man's erection and starts to palm him through his shorts.

"Focus on me," he whispers as Earth whimpers at his touch. 

The young man was already rock hard as Kao slipped off his boxers and held his member in his hand for the first time, skin on skin. Kao moans in pleasure as he feels the precum seeping out, making it easier for him to stroke up and down his shaft. He kisses down Earth's back as he pumps his hand faster. The young man leans against his makeshift handcuffs and arches his back in pleasure, moaning for more.

"I told you not to make any sounds," Kao growls in his ear.

"I don't think I can stop myself," the young man replies.

Kao suddenly slaps Earth swiftly across the ass so forcefully that it left a throbbing red mark across his cheeks. Earth gasps at the sudden motion, surprised that it turned him on even more. 

"Shut the fuck up," Kao says, his voice growing more stern by the second. 

"Yes," the young man replies, a bit of blood trickling down from his wrists. "I'll be quiet."

"Good," Kao says, smirking at his new-found control. "Good..."

He continues to stroke Earth and spits into his hand as he starts to feel into the young man's ass. Earth bites his lip as Kao's fingers hover over his tight hole. The young man inhales sharply as Kao pushes a finger in, all the while stroking Earth's raging erection. 

"Holy shit... You're so tight," Kao says, moaning with desire.

The older man hurriedly takes the belt off the bed's headboard and releases Earth's bloodied wrists, flipping him on his back with one swift motion. 

"Suck me off," he says.

WIthout hesitation, Earth pushes Kao onto the bed and takes off his clothing to reveal the most endowed member that he had ever seen. He couldn't say anything as Kao's fully erect penis greets the young man.

"I told you I had more up my sleeve," he says with a wink.

Earth is so overcome with lust that he takes the entirety of Kao in one fell swoop, almost choking himself in the process. Sounds of gagging and filled the room, but Kao held the young man's head down firmly enough that Earth started to tear up from the sheer size. It was overwhelming, but Earth loved every minute of it. He licked the older man with such enthusiasm that it wasn't long before Kao was mumbling profanities at him.

Kao pulls Earth's hair ang lifts him up. "Stop it. I want to cum in your fucking ass," he says.

Earth was glad to comply as he crawls back up towards Kao's torso, littering the trail with wet kisses and finally settling on sucking on the older man's tongue. The younger man allows himself to be topped by Kao, moaning as the older bit his earlobe and took his place.

The back of Kao's hand flew across Earth's face in an instant, and it made Earth even harder than he already was. 

"No sounds," Kao says. "Absolutely no sounds from you."

The younger man holds his throbbing cheek but smiles wickedly at the perpetrator. He can't explain why but he liked it. He liked being dominated. He liked being treated like trash. He liked being hurt, and bled, and bruised. It was turning him the fuck on.

Kao shoves his fingers into Earth's mouth and the younger complies in a heartbeat, licking them furiously. The sight of Earth sucking on his fingers makes Kao that much harder, and he couldn't take the lustful look in the younger's eye for much longer. He takes back his fingers, spits in them himself, and takes it to Earth's hole.

He starts swirling it as Earth touches himself, one hand on his shaft and another on his balls. The sight of it makes Kao want his partner all the more. He pumps his digit in and out as Earth's ass slowly becomes used to his touch.

"Can you feel me stretch you?" Kao says, adding more fingers into the mix. "You're gonna need it."

Earth bites his lip to keep from groaning as the pleasure of Kao's intrusion overwhelms his senses. In a surge of lust, Earth leans forward and grabs Kao's shaft himself, putting the tip into his entrance. 

Kao's mouth hangs open at the pleasure of Earth's extremely tight hole, the tip of his penis being engulfed by it. 

"Fuck me," Earth says, with conviction in his eyes. "Fuck me hard, Kao."

It doesn't take much more for Kao to give the younger man what he needed. The older man slowly plunges his entire self into Earth's wetness, the room filled with sounds of his groans and moans, Earth's eyes filling with tears at the sheer size of him. The pain was almost unbearable but the younger man loved it. Kao gave him time to find his bearings and Earth shifted around until he got into a comfortable position.

After a few seconds, Earth started grinding on Kao, giving the older man the most erotic view. Earth was pumping his own erection as he rolled his body to meet Kao's thrusts. The older man throws his head back and lets out the most primal growl that either of them had ever heard. The pleasure was intense... Their chemistry was out of this world.

Kao begins to pump faster and harder as he grunts in Earth's ear, nipping him and biting him the entire time. The younger man shifts his hips to the side and screams as Kao had finally managed to hit his most sensitive spot.

"I thought I told you.... No noise," Kao says. He grabs the belt and proceeds to wrap it around Earth's neck tightly, not letting go of the other end.

The two were thrusting at each other frantically with the older man choking the younger with a makeshift leash. Earth was arching his back as Kao hit his prostate again and again, the pressure of the belt on his neck almost making him pass out in the perfect mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kao was relentless. He pounded into Earth's ass mercilessly, feeling the familiar feeling of pleasure building in the pit of his stomach. "Ahh, fuck!" the older screams, as he felt sweet release coming closer. 

Earth couldn't even groan even if he wanted to, with a belt around his neck. He too was reaching near his breaking point, with Kao's massive member grazing against his prostate with each thrust. 

"Cum in me," Earth manages to croak out. 

"Are you sure?"

"Cum in me, I want it," he says, as he coughs loudly, the belt cutting into his throat. 

Kao didn't need to be told twice as he picked up the pace, watching his partner choke while touching himself. It was the most sexual thing he had witnessed in real life. It wasn't long before he explodes.

"Motherfucker..." Kao says through clenched teeth as he releases his load into Earth's ass. As if on cue, Earth cums together with him, their satiated voices filling the dark hotel room. 

"Shit," Earth exclaims as he spurts his load all over his and Kao's stomachs. 

The older man slowly pulls out of Earth and undoes the belt on his neck, before collapsing next to him in heaping mess of sweat and cum.

"That was great, Jesus," Kao says. "I didn't think you would be okay with the bondage stuff."

"That was actually the best part," Earth says, panting. He checks his neck for any lingering pain and there was none, But he knew that he would have a hard time explaining away the minor cuts all over his wrist. It was worth it, though.

"Yeah?" Kao says, smiling. "You know what, I didn't even get your name."

"Earth. Nice to meet you."


End file.
